Two Hearts, One Love
by AshC
Summary: It's Julie's wedding day, as she and her guests recall the events that got them to where they are today.
1. Chapter 1

Julie Taylor grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She made a stunning bride. It was her big day. Finally after 10 years of ups and downs with Tim, they had finally made it. Everything had been so perfect lately.

"Honey," Tami called through the door, "will you come out now?"

Julie checked her lip gloss one more time before opening the door for her mother and bridesmaids.

"Wow," Tyra gasped.

"Julie, you're beautiful," Tami cried as she brought her hand to cover her mouth. "My baby is all grown up."

"No, I'm not, mama," Julie's little sister smiled as she hugged her big sister.

"You're gonna knock him dead, Julie. Really, he won't know what hit him when he sees you," Lyla smiled.

"I'm so glad you guys could be here with me. I know Dillon isn't really home to anyone these days. It means so much," Julie smiled.

"It could be," Tami encouraged, "Dillon needs sports reporters too."

"Mom… We've been through this. I'm not leaving Tim, his contract is up with Atlanta next year and the rumor is that the Cowboys are really interested in him…" Julie beamed with pride.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just miss you. Can't blame a mom for trying," Tami adjusted Gracie's ribbon in her hair.

"Dude, you look like you're about to puke," Jason Street grinned at his best friend.

"Nerves got ya?" Eric asked as he entered the room the men were getting ready in.

"I don't think it's nerves exactly, Coach…" Tim managed to get out before running to puke in the toilet.

"Please tell me you guys didn't go out last night?" Eric pleaded with his eyes.

"It was his last night as a single man," Billy grinned.

"Oh, god! Stay right here, I'll be right back," Eric left to find some aspirin and water for the much hung over groom.

Ten minutes later they were ready to start. Tim and his groomsmen Jason Street and his brother Billy took their places. Tim noticed most of Dillon was there. He saw Matt Saracen, Landry, Smash and other members of his high school football team. He nodded towards them.Gracie walked out first, dropping pink and red rose petals down the aisle. She waved at Tim. He waved back. Lyla was next to come down the aisle. She was 6 months pregnant and she looked radiant. Street beamed at her. She blushed as she looked down and then back up to meet his eyes again. Tyra, the maid of honor was next. She was Julie's best friend. They had been through so much and they were always there for eachother even though they lived on separate sides of the country these days. She nodded at Tim. He smiled back at her. It had been awkward for Julie at first knowing Tim and Tyra's history. Tim was a different person then. Everyone knew that.

The wedding march started and everyone in the chapel stood and looked towards the door waiting for Julie's entrance. The door opened and Julie, arm in arm with her father, locked eyes with Tim and walked slowly towards him. Tim looked so proud and so in love. His eyes began to water, but he didn't care. He and Julie shared a love most people could only dream about and they knew it too…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Julie Marie Taylor and Timothy Michael Riggins in holy matrimony…" the minister began.

Tim became lost in thought, remembering the first time he really noticed Julie Taylor. The time he noticed she was a woman, not just coaches young daughter.

_**flashback**_

Tim had been staying at the Taylor's home for a few weeks while he and his brother were going through a rough time. Even though Julie and Tim had never really spoken before he moved in, they got a long great. It was one night at a party they had both gone to, Tim noticed a strange guy trying to put the moves on Julie. She locked eyes with Tim and pleaded with him to come save her.

"Hey, Riggins, we gonna win tomorrow night?" the obnoxiously drunk sophomore asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we are…" Tim started, " but if you don't back off Jules right now, you might not live to see tomorrow night. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir!" the kid quickly left.

"Thank you," Julie faked a smile.

"Why do you look like your best friend died?" Tim asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Julie nodded her head towards the living room. Matt Saracen was making out with some freshman girl.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Tim grabbed Julie's hand and led her out of the house.

"Tim, you've probably had too many beers, I don't think its safe for you to drive," Julie spoke up as they headed towards his truck.

"I've only had two, honest… but if it makes you feel better, I'll let you drive," Tim grinned tossing her the keys.

"Mom hasn't even let me drive without her yet," Julie grinned as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"What's the point of having your license if you can't drive?" Tim joked.

Julie shrugged."I, uh, I'm not really ready to go back home yet. Would you mind if I took you somewhere so we could talk?" Julie asked.

"Sure, Jules. Take us where ever you like," Tim squeezed her shoulder. Julie drove for about twenty minutes before turning onto a small dirt road.

"You're not taking me out here to have your way with me and then kill me are you?" Tim joked.

"No," Julie whispered as she parked the car.

"What is this place?" Tim asked as he got out of the truck.

"It's the perfect place to see the stars on a clear night. Matt used to bring me here. It's just peaceful," Julie smiled as she whirled around.

Tim opened his tailgate and helped lift Julie up. He climbed up and lay down gazing at the stars.

"Wow," Tim spoke up. "I've never really took time to just look up at the stars like this… well not since I was a little kid. I forgot how beautiful it is."

Tim looked over at Julie. She looked really upset.

"Whoa, Jules, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Do you think I'm pretty? Like really, really pretty?" Julie asked as tears started falling from her eyes. It hurt Tim's heart to see her so upset.

"You're beautiful, Julie."

"You're not just saying that are you? I know I'm this huge loser and nobody ever likes me," Julie cried.

"No Julie. You are absolutely gorgeous. You're in no way, shape, or form a loser and everyone loves you… Where is this coming from?" Tim asked as he looked at her in shock.

"It's just Matt doesn't want me anymore…" Julie managed to say through her tears.

"Matt is a moron! Come here, Jules," Tim pulled Julie down closer to him and wrapped his arm around her.

Tim had never felt so much pain for a girl before. He knew he cared about Julie. Just from living with her and her family he knew that. But until she asked him if she was pretty, he had never really seen what a beautiful woman she was. How when he pulled her close an electric shock rushed through his body. She was different from any girl he had ever met and he was determined to get to know her better.

_**End Flashback**_

"The bride and groom have elected to prepare their own vows. Go ahead Tim," the minister encouraged Tim with a nod.

"Well, I would like to start by saying that everyone in this room knows that I'm not the best speaker in the world but I hope that I can attempt to let you feel a piece of the way Julie makes me feel everyday," Tim looked out at all the people who had come to support him and Julie. He turned back to his bride and took her hands in his own. His eyes found hers again and she smiled at him.

"Jules, I have been so blessed to have you in my life these past ten years. In the beginning, I wasn't always a good man and that shows testament to how truly amazing you are, that you would stand by me through everything. I've never really had someone in my life to care about my well being or to encourage me to be the best me I could be until you. Do you remember that night, you took me to see the stars? The night that changed both of our lives?" Julie nodded. She had tears coming from her eyes.

"That night, Julie, I vowed to never leave your side. I swore to myself that I would always be there for you because if I could just be around you, I knew that a little of your goodness would have to rub off on me too. You inspire me, so much. I never want to let you down or have you disappointed in me. You deserve better than that and I know that we will grow old together because a love like ours lasts a lifetime. I love you so much, Julie Taylor. Don't cry sweetie," Tim took his thumb and gently rubbed her tears away. Julie leaned forward to kiss him.

Tyra gently pulled her back."Not yet, not so fast missy," Tyra smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"Julie, are you ready?" The minister asked. She nodded.

"Timothy Michael Riggins, when you first came to stay with my family when I was sixteen, I was appalled. I begged my parents to kick you out. I couldn't see why all the girls just threw themselves at you, well aside from your incredible good looks… I just didn't get it.. But I do now. That first night at the stars, I got it then too. You have an amazing heart. And I'm so blessed that you have given it to me…" Julie paused to rub the tears away.

" I know I'm supposed to promise to love you til we die and be with you in sickness and health and all the traditional vows… But I can't do it because I promise to love you much after we pass away into the afterlife. I promise to be by your side through all the ups and downs, the good times and the bad… You're stuck with me. I have never loved another human being as much as I love you and I never will."Tim grinned as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"By the powers invested in me in the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, Tim," The minister grinned. Julie grabbed Tim's face and pulled it down to hers. Their lips met as everyone began clapping and screaming for them.

"You're Mrs. Riggins now," Tim whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I've never been happier," Julie beamed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tim Riggins," Jason Street yelled out to much louder applause.

**_Flashback_**

"Dude, what is your deal lately? You never want to hang out with the guys anymore. What gives?" Street asked as he sipped his beer at the bar Tim met him at.

"It's nothing man, you wouldn't understand," Tim looked away.

"Is it a girl? Lyla says you spend a lot of time with Julie Taylor lately… You do realize she is Coaches daughter," Street informed his best friend.

"It's just I've never really felt this way about a girl before. It's like no other girl exists. Just her," Tim sounded frustrated.

"Well, you guys live together so I mean, maybe once you move out it won't be so bad…"

"I don't want to move out is the thing," Tim shrugged. "I like her. I really like her."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's gonna cause some trouble," Street just laughed.

_**End Flashback  
**_  
Tim and Julie went into a private room while everyone headed for the reception.

"I can't believe we're finally married," Julie squealed as Tim let his lips crash down on hers.

Meanwhile at the reception, the party had fully started everyone in anticipation for the new bride and groom.

"Hey Tyra," Landry walked up towards her giving her a hug.

"Hey you!" Tyra smiled.

"That was a beautiful weddin, huh?" Landry asked as Matt walked over.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I'm real good. I live in L.A. now. I'm trying get the acting thing started… I have a little girl, Ashlyn. She's 4 years old now. How have you been?" Tyra continued smiling at her long lost friend.

"I'm great. I own my own software company… I'm engaged," Landry confessed.

"That's wonderful Landry… What about you Matty?" Tyra asked changing the subject.

"I've been better. I teach high school in Austin actually, no girlfriend, no kids… just me," Matt admitted.

"Well that's okay. You weren't still pining after Julie were you? I mean it's been ten years…" Tyra spoke harshly.

"Nah, Julie and I ended a long time ago…" Matt whispered.

**_Flashback  
_**  
"What's the deal with Tim and Julie?" Flash asked as he dug into his lunch with the rest of the football team.

"How should I know?" Matt asked as he glanced over at Julie and Tim laughing together at another table.

"He sure does spend a lot of time with her these days… Have you noticed him being different too?" Santiago asked.

"Yeah, like he's never drunk anymore, always on time… Teachers actually like him," Flash agreed.

"Julie is a good girl, maybe its rubbing off on him," Matt shrugged.

"Or maybe he's gonna get her V-card and leave her in the dust," Flash laughed.

Later in the day, Matt made it his personal mission to talk to Julie. He found her at her locker.

"Hey Julie," Matt smiled.

"Oh, hey Matt. What brings you to my locker?" Julie tried to play it off.

"I, uh, just wanted to be a friend. People are talking about you and Riggins…"

"There isn't anything to talk about. We're just friends," Julie spoke.

"I just wanted to warn you. Riggins isn't like you. He moves fast," Matt warned.

"I know. And I'm telling you it isn't like that," Julie closed her locker and walked towards Tim who was waiting a couple feet down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Tim aked.

"Apparently there is gossip about us being together and you being fast and well I'm not," Julie laughed.

"What if there was an us?" Tim asked, looking at her more seriously than he had ever looked before.

"I, uh, I would need to think about it…" Julie didn't know what to say. "We would have to keep it a secret from my parents so they don't kick you out."

"If it meant being with you I would move back home… My brother is back… It would work Julie, I swear." Tim pleaded. He had never begged for a girl in his entire life.

"Okay," Julie smiled warily.

Later that evening, once football practice was over, Tim began to move some of his things into his truck. Eric took notice right away. He walked outside.

"What's going on, Tim?" Eric asked.

"My brother is back. I think its best I move home," Tim spoke with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Your brother has been back for awhile, what's really going on Tim?" Eric asked.

"It's Julie…" Tim started.

"Good God, the rumors at school are true?" Eric asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, coach," Tim whispered.

"No, No, there is no way… You don't fall in love with girls, you use them. Everyone knows that," Eric sighed.

"It's different with Julie. I know you've seen the progress I've made these past weeks. Please, I'm begging you to let me date your daughter under any rules you want. I just have to be around her," Tim looked as if he might cry.

"You really are being sincere, aren't you?" Coach asked.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Tim swore.

"Okay, but you mess up once, you will feel a hurtin from me that you have never felt before. Is that clear?" Eric asked sternly.

Tim nodded."Yes sir."

"Julie!" Eric yelled. Julie came quickly running out of the house. She had been watching from the front window, which Eric knew.

"Yeah, dad?" Julie asked.

"I take it you heard what I had to say?" Eric asked.

"Yes, dad."

"I'll give you a few minutes alone to say goodbye. Don't make me regret this."Eric patted Tim on the back and walked inside. Julie and Tim grinned at eachother.

"I can't believe he was so cool about it," Tim shook his head.

"I can't believe you're really leaving.." Julie sighed.

"It's a small price we have to pay.. Come here," Tim pulled Julie into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Be ready at 6 in the morning, I'll pick you up for school," Tim smiled as he jumped into his truck and headed home. Julie rushed inside to call Tyra.

"This better be important enough to call while I'm at work," Tyra laughed into the phone.

"Me and Tim are officially a couple," Julie squealed.

"Nuh-uh, what did your dad say?" Tyra asked.

"Just that he hoped we didn't give him a reason to regret his decision…" Julie was on cloud 9.

"Has he made his move yet?" Tyra asked interested.

"No, he just kissed me on the forehead… He's going really slow. It's not like the Tim everyone always talks about…"

"Well just be careful… Listen, I just got sat, I have to go. I'll call you when I get off. Bye!" Tyra spoke quickly to get back to work.

The next day at school everyone without a doubt knew Tim and Julie were together. Whenever they walked together, he held her hand. They seemed to always be together. It was cute.

"Aw, look honey, they're holding hands," Tami pointed towards the new couple walking to lunch.

"As long as that's all they're doing," Eric grimaced.

"Remember when we first started dating… how wonderful everything felt…" Tami gazed out at the lunchroom. "Oh to be young again!"

"I can't believe Coach Taylor is okay with that," Matt shook his head.

"Seriously, I give Tim major props… The coaches daughter…" Flash laughed.

"Looks like all hopes of the two of you are dead…" Landry informed Matt.

**End Flashback  
**  
_cling, cling, cling _the sound of Tyra stroking her wine glass with a spoon to gather everyone's attention.

"Hi, For those of you who don't know, I'm Tyra Colette, the maid of honor and Julie Taylor, er, Riggins… Julie Riggins best friend. I've known her a little bit longer than the time she and Tim have been together and no one knows how in love this couple is more than I do. Trust me," Tyra paused as the crowd laughed. "As her best friend for the past 11 years I've witnessed a lot of firsts for the couple and I know first hand just how wonderful their love is. Really, seeing is believing and I know just from being around them that true love does exist. And it makes me want it that much more. These two people are the best friends I could ever ask for. I love you guys," Tyra held up her glass to them.

Julie mouthed 'thank you' as Tyra sat back down. Jason Street took the microphone.

"I'm not really the best at speeches either, must be a guy thing… I'm Jason Street, Tim's best friend and best man. Like Tyra, I've been there for it all with Julie and Tim's relationship… I've seen and heard the fights, few and far between, I've seen the makeups, my poor, poor eyes," the crowd laughed again as Jason smiled, " but I've also seen a true unconditional love that I have never seen before with my own eyes. I love being around Julie and Tim because it just makes a person happy to be in that atmosphere. A love so strong it can be felt by outsiders. What I'm saying is if you don't have that, I hope you find it one day because trust me, its what keeps you going. It's the best part of living… Anyway, this is to you two lovebirds, Tim and Julie Riggins…"

Tim leaned down and hugged his best friend.

**Flashback  
**  
Julie was sitting at the dining room table trying to work on a paper when she heard a knock and the door start to open. Tyra peeked her head around the corner.

"Hey," Julie smiled, "come on in."

Tyra walked in with her books and set them down on the table.

"So, how are you?" Tyra asked as she adjusted in her seat.

"I'm good. Everything is good… Why wouldn't it be?" Julie asked with a bit of frustration.

"Well, how's the Tim front?" Tyra asked.

"Oh, you know… We've been a couple for a whole month now…He still hasn't even kissed me…" Julie spoke uneasily as she continued writing.

"Wow, that's very unlike Tim," Tyra shook her head.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong, I mean we go out on dates, we spend a lot of time together and then I think he's gonna do it and he doesn't…"

"Well, maybe you should take action into your own hands…" Tyra smirked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Julie asked.

"Come on," Tyra grabbed her friends hand and pulled her outside. They jumped in Tyra's car and started heading for Tim's house.

"What are we doing? Tim is at football practice. He won't be there all night. Now come on. If you want him to kiss you, you have to do it yourself…" Tyra grinned.

"What am I supposed to do? Just wait outside in the rain til he gets home?" Julie asked in disbelief as Tyra reached for the door handle and pushed Julie out of the car.

"Trust me," Tyra winked before pulling away.

Julie ran to the front door step and took cover under the small ledge that shielded the rain. She waited and waited and finally sat down on the door step. She checked her watch. Practice had been over thirty minutes. Tim wasn't coming home. Just when she thought she had given up hope, Tim's truck pulled up the driveway. He quickly jumped out of his truck and ran to her.

"Julie! What are you doing out here? You're soaking wet. Come inside," Tim tried to unlock the front door.It's now or never, Julie told herself.

"Tim! I have to do something," Julie told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. She stood on her tippy toes and grabbed his face pulling his lips down to hers. It was the softest, most gentle kiss Tim Riggins had ever been given. Julie pulled away, leaving Tim stunned. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Where did that come from?" Tim asked with a grin, pulling Julie closer to him.

"I've wanted that for so long now," Julie grinned back.

Tim leaned down and kissed her again. This time with a little more passion. He noticed she was trembling.

"Come inside," Tim whispered. "I'll give you some dry clothes and take you home."

Julie followed Tim inside. He handed her a towel, leading her to his room. He rumbled through his closet pulling out a sweatshirt and a pair of workout shorts. He handed them to her.

"I'll wait for you in the living room," Tim smiled. Julie nodded. The clothes were a little big but Julie loved them. They smelled like Tim. Not to mention she looked very cute. Tim was sitting on the couch, smiling in awe when she walked up.

"You okay?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, more than okay," Tim smiled. "I should probably get you home."

"Yeah," Julie agreed.

When Tim pulled into Julie's driveway he noticed only Tyra's truck in the driveway.

"Where are your parents?" Tim asked.

"I don't know… Do you want to come inside for a minute?" Julie asked.

Tim nodded following Julie inside. Tyra was still sitting at the table working on her homework. Baby Grace was playing in her high chair.

"Hey you guys!" Tyra grinned. "What have yall been up to?"

"Nothing," Tim responded sitting down.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Julie asked.

"I convinced them that you had to run to the library and I offered to baby sit Gracie here so that they could go to dinner," Tyra smiled.

"Thank you so much," Julie beamed.

"Do you guys mind if I do my homework with y'all?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Julie smiled as Tim ran outside to get his books.Tyra's eyes met Julie's. Julie just smiled and nodded.

"Finally." Tyra squealed.

Later that week, the big game against Westerly was to take place. Julie arrived early planning to save a spot for Tyra.

"Hey Julie!" Someone called out. Julie turned and saw Jason Street wheeling towards her.

"Hey Jason, how are you?" Julie stopped to let him catch up.

"I'm great. Listen I just wanted to talk to you for a minute about you and Tim. He's my best friend, ya know?" Jason told her.

"Yeah, I know," Julie smiled."I just wanted to thank you for whatever it is that you're doing. I've never seen him this way. It's like he's finally calmed down and he's become such a better person…"

"I really haven't done anything," Julie admitted.

"Yeah you have. You know how he used to be. Everyone did… He really cares about you," Jason smiled.

"I care about him a lot too," Julie smiled.

Julie walked over to the entrance of the lockers. She saw Tim walking out with a few of the other players getting ready to warm up. Tim's eyes lit up when he saw her. He jogged over towards her.

"Hey," Tim smiled.

"Hi," Julie smiled back.

"I, uh.. I just wanted…"

Tim leaned down and kissed her quickly but gently.

"Thank you," Julie let out a sigh dreamily.

"No, thank you. I've been wanting to do that all day," Tim grinned.

"Hey I'm having a small party after the game… Are you coming?"

"Yeah, definitely. I wouldn't miss it."

"I better get going before your dad notices I'm not on the field," Tim sighed as he pulled Julie close to him and kissed her with more passion than he had yet. It left them both breathless. Tim grinned at her before jogging back to the field.

"Julie Taylor!" Tami called out.

"Hi mom," Julie's face reddened.

"What was that?" Tami demanded.

"Mom, don't freak out. Can we talk please?" Julie asked. Tami nodded.

"I think I love him, mom."

"What makes you think that, sweetie?" Tami asked curiously bouncing Grace on her hips.

"The way he makes me feel. You know he and I've been together for over a month now… We only had our first kiss a couple days ago."

"Well from the looks of it you two will be doing something else sooner than I expected," Tami sighed frustrated.

"Mom, it's not like that. I swear," Julie pleaded.

"He doesn't try to pressure you does he?" Tami asked.

"No, not at all. You know I had to kiss him. He wouldn't do it…" Julie sighed as she sat next to her mom on the bleachers.

"Julie, do you think the two of you might be doing more pretty soon?" Tami asked.

"I don't know, mom…" Julie admitted. " I don't think I could say no."

"Oh god, help us…" Tami whispered.

"Mom, you always said I could talk to you about anything… Please don't tell dad," Julie begged.

"Okay," Tami agreed. "I think it would be a conflict of interest on his part since Tim plays for him… I'm making an appointment for you to get put on birth control."

"Thanks mom," Julie smiled as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"But Julie promise me something. Promise me, if you're not ready you won't do it yet…" Tami whispered.

"I promise, mom."Julie waited after the game for Tim. He had played an exceptional game. The team was going to state again in just a couple weeks. He always looked so sexy after a game, she grinned.

"Hey baby!" Tim called out. Julie turned and smiled towards him.

"Hey yourself!" Julie called back.

" You sure are pretty…" Tim flirted.

"Yeah, well you see, I have this boyfriend… He's on the football team. He could probably beat you up if you aren't careful," Julie flirted back.

"Oh, just probably?" Tim asked jokingly.

"No, I know for a fact he could take you down…" Julie started breathing heavily as Tim inched towards her face.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Tim smiled before kissing her.

"Get a room, would you?" Jason Street called out. Lyla was smiling at the couple.

"Are you guys coming over?" Tim called over towards them.

"Yeah, just gonna stop and pick up some beer first," Street grinned as Lyla helped him into her car.

"Come on," Tim helped Julie in his truck.The ride to Tim's was pretty quiet.

"What's on your mind?" Tim asked.

"Just how happy I am," Julie smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm really happy too… I've never felt this way before," Tim replied.

"Tim, promise me something… Promise you will never hurt me," Julie pleaded.

"I promise, Julie," Tim had never been more sure of that promise.

Several of the players were already at Tim's house when he got there. It was just a small party. A few of the guys, some girls they invited.

"Let's play never have I ever…" Tyra suggested from Landry's lap.

"Yeah, okay…" Everyone agreed.

"Never have I ever… kissed a girl," Tyra started off easily.

The guys all took a sip from their beers. Julie sat in Tim's laugh drinking a water. She laughed. This game was funny.

"Never have I ever had a threesome," Landry went on.

Tim took a swig. Julie just shook her head. She knew Tim had a past but it never hurt her until this game.

"Never have I ever had kinky sex," Jason Street laughed.

Tim took another sip.

"Never have I ever fell in love…" Flash skipped Lyla noticing Julie becoming aggravated.

Tim took a sip. Everyone noticed. Julie looked at Tim questioningly.

"Let's go for a walk, Jules," Tim suggested standing up. She followed him out the door. He held her hand.

"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you this," Tim started… "I'm falling in love with you, Julie. I've never felt this way before… I love you."

"Tim, I love you too."

"I want to take this really slow and let it develop you know. I just thought you should know how I felt."

"I did know. I can tell by the way you look at me," Julie smiled.

"I got offered a scholarship to college tonight…" Tim started.

"Where?" Julie asked curiously.

"The University of Georgia," Tim replied.

"Wow, they have an amazing football program, congratulations!" Julie beamed hugging her boyfriend.

"Julie, I haven't accepted it yet. I wanted to talk to you first. What happens to us if I go?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, we will make it work. I promise. Please take the offer, Tim. I can't let you turn something like that down because of me…" Julie whispered.

"Okay," Tim agreed. "Jules, will you spend the night with me?"

"I, uh, I don't think it's a good idea.'

"We'll just sleep, I promise. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."

"Okay," Julie agreed.

Tyra agreed to cover for Julie for the night. Julie was a little nervous as she put on Tim's shirt to sleep in. Tim was already lying in his bed when she walked in. The two were very quiet as she got in and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, Julie. I love you," Tim kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Tim," Julie smiled as she drifted into the best sleep she had ever had.

When Julie woke up the next morning, Tim was missing. She walked out into the living room. Tim was cooking.

"Wow, something smells great," Julie spoke walking into the kitchen still only wearing Tim's shirt.

"Did you sleep okay?" Tim asked.

"Like a baby," Julie grinned.

A pound at the door stopped their conversation. Tim looked out the hole.

"It's your dad. Go to my room," Tim whispered. Once Julie was out of sight, Tim opened the door.

"Hey coach. What's up?" Tim asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by and make sure everything was okay."

"Julie isn't here, if that's what you were coming by to see," Tim laughed nervously.

"No, she's at Tyra's… I just got the word that you gave your verbal to UGA. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks coach," Tim grinned.

"What does that mean for you and my daughter?" Coach asked.

"She's really supportive. We'll make it work," Tim smiled.

"That's great. I'm glad to hear it. Alright, I better get going. Have a nice weekend."

As soon as Tim shut the door, Julie poked her head around the corner giggling. Tim smiled as he chased her back into his room tackling her on the bed and covering her with kisses.

**End Flashback  
**  
"Hey Matt, I'm glad you could make it," Julie smiled as she stopped by Matt's table.

"No problem. You look beautiful, by the way," Matt choked.

"Thanks Matt. I know that me and Tim haven't always been easy for you. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about high school…"

"It's okay. You two were meant to be. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Julie smiled . "You are coming to Tim's brother's house later aren't you? Everyone from high school is going…"

"What about your honeymoon?" Matt asked.

"We leave for Paris in the morning," Julie smiled. "It would mean a lot if you would come."

"I don't know. I'll try…" Matt sighed.

"I heard about your grandma passing a couple years ago. I'm really sorry," Julie spoke up.

"It's okay. The last years were pretty bad. She's in a better place now," Matt told her somewhat annoyed now.

"Yeah she is… well I should go find my husband. Have a good night, Matt," Julie spoke before turning and leaving to find her new husband.

"Dance with me?" Julie asked. Tim nodded.

"I tried to talk to Matt," Julie informed her husband.

"How'd that go?" Tim asked.

"Not great. I hate that he's hurting you know?" Julie spoke.

"His wife passed away two years ago… If I ever lost you I would be the same way…"

**Flashback**

"Tonight is the night," Julie nervously smiled into the mirror.

"Julie, are you sure?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah," Lyla spoke up. "It's a huge step."

Lyla, Tyra and Julie had developed a strong friendship the past few months, especially since their boyfriends all hung out together.

"It's our 6 month anniversary…" Julie smiled. "And Tim leaves in one week for football training in Georgia."

"So, tonight is the night, then…" Tyra smiled. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Me too," Lyla grinned. "What are the plans?"

"Well, we're going to dinner and then back to his place to watch a movie…"

"Tonights the night man," Street grinned at his best friend.

"No, no its not," Tim shrugged.

"Lyla is with Julie right now. She text me. Julie is ready to be with you tonight…"

"I don't believe you," Tim smirked.

"I honestly can't believe you have gone this long without sex," Jason laughed.

"Me either… She's just special. I don't want to hurt her…"

"You won't. It'll be special because it's the two of you."

That night at dinner both Tim and Julie were very quiet. They made it to his house and went into his room. Tim put in a movie and sat next to Julie on the bed. Julie was staring at him. He looked up at her. She kissed him on the cheek and then moved to his lips.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"Are you really sure? 100 sure?" Tim asked hoping she was ready otherwise this was cruel and unusual punishment.

"I'm sure," Julie smiled as she lifted her shirt over her head.

"Hold on a minute…" Tim stood up and dug through a drawer. He had some candles. He set them out and lit them. He turned back towards his girl. He kissed her softly as he lowered his body on to hers.

"We'll go slow," Tim whispered in her ear as he eased himself into her. She let out a cry.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked worried.

"Yes," Julie smiled through her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Tim asked.

"I'm just so happy," Julie whispered as she kissed Tim's lips. They fell asleep holding eachother.

Julie woke up to her phone ringing. It was Tyra. Tim was still sleeping so she pulled on a shirt and walked into the bathroom to answer the phone.

"Julie your dad knows you aren't here…" Tyra spoke frantically in the phone.

"What? How?" Julie asked.

"He came over to take you to breakfast…"

"Oh no! I gotta go," Julie was freaking out. She ran in Tims room and pulled on her clothes. Tim started opening his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

"My dad is looking for me, I have to go," Julie panicked.

She kissed Tim quickly before leaving the house. Eric was standing in the driveway in front of the house.

"Dad!" Julie was freaking out.

"Julie… I came to take you to breakfast," Eric spoke quickly.

"Okay… I can explain," Julie started.

"No need… Tyra told me Tim's brother called you this morning saying Tim was really sick. How's he feeling?" Eric asked.

"He's sleeping now," Julie lied thankful for her best friend.

"Good, I'll come by and check on him later. Come on, let's go," Eric opened the passenger door for Julie. She let out a sigh of relief.

**End Flashback  
**  
To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hearts, One Love

Chapter 2

Julie and Tim were in his childhood room of his brother's house changing into more comfortable clothes for the get together they were having. Julie glanced over at Tim, who was staring at her with a huge grin.

"What?" Julie asked grinning back.

"You're absolutely beautiful. I still can't believe you're my wife… We have come so far…"

"Julie Riggins… Sounds pretty cute, don't you think?" Julie winked.

"You know what sounds even cuter?"

"What's that?" Julie asked as she sat down on her husbands lap.

"Little Tim Riggins Jr. and little Julie Riggins Jr."

"You're thinking about babies?" Julie asked in shock.

"I've always had a thing for kids, but kids of our own would be the best gift in the world…"

"I agree," Julie smiled in amazement. Her husband was perfect.

**Flashback**

Julie arrived at Tim's house just in time to see him load the last suitcase into his truck. Julie had cried the last two days straight and she was trying so hard to keep her composure until after Tim had left. He walked over to where she was now standing and gave her a huge hug.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Julie asked.

"You can spend my last hour in Dillon with me, being the incredible girlfriend you always have been," Tim kissed the top of her forehead. He knew she was trying to be brave. He had done a terrific job of it himself.

"I made you something," Julie smiled as she pulled out a picture album from her bag. Tim grinned as he took it from her looking at all the photographs they had taken together.

"This is really cool. Thank you!" Tim smiled.

"I just don't want you to forget about me… or us," Julie began to cry.

"Never. Julie, the only thing that is changing is the amount of distance between us. I still have a phone and internet and I will visit as often as possible."

"I know. I'm just really gonna miss you. That's all," Julie sighed.

A car pulled up the drive way honking its horn, startling Julie and Tim. They noticed it was their friends, Street, Lyla, Tyra and Landry. Tim waved as they climbed out of the car to wish their friend good luck.

"Hey do you guys mind going inside a minute? I need to talk to Street," Tim spoke. Everyone else went inside where Billy was cooking a going away meal for the friends.

"What's up?" Street asked worried.

"I need you to keep an eye on Julie. She is sad and I don't want her to feel alone here without me. Please promise me you will visit her and check on her and just make sure she is okay," Tim begged his best friend.

"Yeah, of course," Street agreed. "It's not like you're going off to War or anything though. You'll still have a phone and be able to talk to her."

"She will try to hide her feelings. I know her. You're the only one I can trust to be honest with me about her."

"Okay. No worries. You just go play some amazing Georgia football!" Street beamed. He was so proud of his best friend.

"I guess I can't say Texas Forever, anymore?" Tim laughed.

"You'll be back… Texas is where your heart will be… In more ways than one." Street spoke as he noticed Julie sitting by the window lost in thought.

**End Flashback**

"Hey Julie Riggins! Get your scrawny butt out here!" Tyra called through Tim's bedroom door. Julie laughed at her best friend. Tyra was always good at interrupting in the most passionate of times.

"Be right out," Julie called.

"We're trying to make a baby!" Tim called out. The door flew open, revealing Tyra, Street and Lyla.

"Oh my goodness, Congratulations!" Tyra beamed as she walked towards the bed where Julie and Tim were covered only by the sheets. She hugged Julie.

"We'll be right out, honest. If you guys wouldn't mind closing the door so we can get dressed," Julie's face was as red as a tomato.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You guys are trying to have a baby?" Tyra asked Julie again when the newlyweds finally emerged from Tim's room.

"I guess so," Julie shrugged.

"You don't seem happy…" Tyra noticed pulling Julie into the kitchen area of Billy's house.

"I am, please don't get me wrong. I've never been happier in my entire life. Tim is my best friend. He is amazing… I'm really lucky."

"Then what is the problem?" Tyra asked.

"There isn't one," Julie shrugged as she made her way to the living room to sit in her husband's lap.

"I love you," Tim whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"I love you," Julie grinned before kissing her husband.

"Whoa! Maybe this party was a bad idea," Street laughed, "you guys want some privacy?"

Tim looked into Julie's eyes letting her know it was up to her.

"We have plenty of time for that later, it's not everyday all of us get to be together," Julie smiled as she took a swig of Tim's beer.

**Flashback**

"So Julie doesn't know you're coming to her recital tonight?" Street asked Tim over the phone.

"She has no idea. I told her I had some classes I couldn't get out of… It helps being on the football team," Tim laughed.

"So where are you?" Street asked.

"I'll be in Dillon in less than 30 minutes," Tim was so excited. He hadn't seen Julie in 2 months and it felt like forever. She had been really upset when he told her he wouldn't be able to make the recital but he promised to make it up to her.

"Wanna meet Lyla and I at Applebees? We're going to the recital too. Lyla and Julie have gotten pretty close lately…" Street informed his best friend.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Tim said before hanging up.

"Tim are you okay? You look kinda pale…" Lyla spoke as she took a bite of her burger.

"I just feel kinda nervous…" Tim said looking down. He was truly in love with this girl.

"What's Julie's favorite flower?" Lyla asked.

"Sunflowers…" Tim responded somewhat shocked that he knew the answer.

"Get her some for the recital. It will totally make her day. Not that seeing you won't. It will just make it a bit more special," Lyla grinned. Tim smiled back nodding his head.

"Julie? Are you ready?" Tami asked from the front door of their home.

"Yeah mom. I was just trying to call Tim before the recital. He's not answering," Julie was upset. She missed her boyfriend more than anyone could imagine.

"We're gonna be late. I'm sure Tim will call you back. He may be at practice or something," Tami urged her daughter to get moving as she carried Gracie out the front door.

"Hey Julie," Matt smiled from the parking lot where Julie was climbing out of her mom's car.

"Hey! How are you?" Julie asked.

"You know, same old same old… I don't see you much these days…" Matt spoke cautiously.

"I know, mom has me taking all these intense A.P. classes… Are you here for the recital?" Julie asked as she started walking towards the auditorium.

"Yeah, your dad invited me. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah. Definitely. Well, um, I gotta get inside. I'll see you, okay?" Julie spoke before running inside. Matt was up to something, she just wasn't sure what.

"You sure she'll be able to see me from here?" Tim asked Lyla as he took the bouquet of sunflowers and placed them in his lap.

"Definitely," lyla grinned.

"Well, look, honey! Tim's here!" Tami grinned as she pointed Tim out to Eric.

"Well how bout that," Eric smiled. Matt sunk into his seat beside Eric.

The lights went down and a single spotlight found Julie in her beginning position. The music started and as Julie turned, her eyes caught Tim. Her face lit up as she grinned towards him. He winked at her as she danced her heart out on stage. After the show, Julie was desperate to find Tim. She walked right past her parents and out the front door. She saw Tim sitting on the bed of his truck. He stood up and she ran to him.

"Hi!" She grinned as she jumped in his arms kissing him all over.

"You were beautiful," Tim smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"You remembered!"

"I surprised myself, actually," Tim laughed taking his girl in his arms. He didn't want to let her go.

"Well, well!" Eric smiled as he walked up, Matt beside him.

"Hey Coach. Seven," Tim acknowledged them both.

"Your team is doing really well this year," Eric patted Tim on the back.

"Yes sir," Tim nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked rudely.

"My girlfriend told me how much this recital meant to her and luckily we have a by week so I'm here for the weekend."

"The whole weekend?" Julie lit up like a Christmas Tree. Tim smiled at her.

"Great, just great!" Matt said before walking off.

"What's his problem?" Tim asked. Julie was just as confused as he was.

"Come on, let's grab dinner. My treat," Eric offered.

"Dad, would you mind if maybe Tim and I grabbed dinner alone tonight?" Julie asked her dad nervously.

"Julie, I would like to see Tim too, you know," Eric looked hurt. Julie's eyes begged her father to please just let them go. "Fine." Eric agreed.

"I'll come by the house tomorrow, Coach," Tim agreed.

"Well, alright," Eric nodded before leaving the lovebirds alone.

"Take out okay?" Julie whispered.

"Perfect," Tim agreed as he helped her into his truck.

Later that night, once Tim had dropped Julie off he made his way to the local bar he and Street used to hang out at. Street was sitting at their usual table. Matt Saracen was beside him. Tim grabbed a chair and joined them.

"It's about time," Street playfully looked at his watch.

"A lot of time to make up for," Tim smiled. Matt glared at him.

"What? What is your problem, Seven? Ever since I got home you've been such an ass," Tim declared.

"She's Julie, ya know? She is special," Matt looked down.

"I know that," Tim agreed.

"I just figured you would have hurt her by now. She was supposed to be with me…" Matt announced.

"If I remember correctly… You had your chance. Julie is very happy. Can't you see that?" Tim asked.

Matt stood up abruptly leaving Street and Tim alone in the bar.

"Sorry about that… He's had a rough time lately…" Street spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped…" Tim shook his head.

"Wanna hear some good news?" Street asked. Tim nodded.

"Me and Lyla… We're getting married," Street grinned. Tim's mouth dropped as he leaned oer to hug his best friend.

"Congratulations, man!" Tim grinned.

"Who knows maybe you will be next…"

**End Flashback**

"You okay, baby? You seem kinda distant tonight…" Tim wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Remember when we broke up?" Julie giggled. Tim nodded.

"You broke my heart," Tim mentioned wondering why Julie was bringing this up.

"That was the worst summer of my entire life," Julie agreed. "What do you think would have happened to us?"

"If we didn't get back together?" Tim asked.

"Do you think you would have met someone else?" Julie asked.

"I don't understand where this is coming from… It's our wedding night and you're talkin about us not being together?"

"I've just been thinking about everything that has brought us to today…" Julie spoke softly. Tim nodded. He too had been thinking the same things.

"I think we would have found our way to eachother somehow," Tim nodded.

"Like fate?" Julie asked.

"Definitely," Tim agreed.

**Flashback**

"Tim is going to be so surprised!" Julie squealed from the back seat of Landry's station wagon. Tyra, Landry, Street, Lyla and Julie were driving to Athens, GA for their spring break to surprise Tim unbeknownst to him. Tim hadn't been home since Christmas break and it had been 4 long, hard months for Julie. She would be graduating in a month and had been accepted to UGA, but was waiting to tell Tim.

"Has anyone ever been to Georgia before?" Landry asked.

"Tim said the town is pretty cool. Lots of bars and things…" Street mentioned.

"How are we going to find Tim?" Tyra asked.

"I have his address…" Julie spoke up pulling out a piece of paper. "It's campus housing. All the football players live in this building…"

"You don't think he will be mad do you?" Lyla asked. "Tim's not a huge fan of surprises."

"It will be okay. I know it," Julie was so hopeful.

They pulled up to the building, that Landry's GPS system pointed them to. Julie spotted Tim's truck in the parking lot.

"He's here," Julie jumped out of the car. "I'm going up first. I will be right back."

Julie tried to regain her composure as she made her way in the building. There were a bunch of guys in the lobby watching some game tapes. They whistled at her.

"I uh, um, I'm looking for Tim Riggins…" Julie spoke to a guy sitting nearest to her.

"He's upstairs. Room 413," the guy grinned.

"Thanks," Julie smiled back as she made her way upstairs. She pulled out her compact as she approached his room. She took one last glance at her appearance and decided she looked as good as she possibly could considering she had been in a car for the last 10 hours. She knocked on the door.

"One second," a girls voice called out. The door swung open revealing Tim lying in his bed, covered with a towel and a skinny red head wearing only a bra and panties.

"Julie!" Tim shouted as Julie ran from his room and back outside. The tears were pouring down her face. He managed to pull on shorts and chase after her. He saw Landry's station wagon waiting as Julie jumped in, instructing him to drive. He caught Tyra flipping him a bird as the car drove away.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing for those of you who did. I really appreciate it. I'm having a ton of fun writing for these characters and I hope you will enjoy this next chapter! Review!!! =)

Chapter 4

**Flashback Continued**

"Dude…" Street shook his head as Tim approached table Street and Landry were sitting at , at the Varsity in Athens, GA.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Tim demanded as he slid into a chair.

"Julie wanted to surprise you… Plus she scheduled her campus tour…" Landry mentioned not looking up from the menu he was looking at.

"She got in?" Tim asked with a smile on his face.

"Not that she has any reason to come here now…" Street spoke up.

"It's not what you guys think. I swear I would never and have never cheated on Julie… Where is she by the way?" Tim asked looking around.

"She locked herself in the bathroom of our hotel. Tyra and Lyla were trying to talk to her when we asked you to meet us here," Landry sighed. "This is a huge mess. This was supposed to be a nice relaxing week away from Dillon and now it's just a drama infested nightmare. Good going, Riggings."

"I need you guys to believe me…" Tim begged.

"It's not us you need to convince…" Street spoke.

"Can you at least take me to the hotel or something? I gotta try."

Street nodded as he threw own some money to cover their drinks. Meanwhile, Julie finally opened the bathroom door. She was sitting against the wall, holding her head in her hands, crying. Tyra and Lyla rushed into the tiny room to try and talk to her. Tyra sat down on the floor beside her, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Lyla sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"He is such a jerk!" Julie screamed.

"Any of us could have told you that… Oh, wait I think we did," Tyra spoke as Lyla shot her an evil glance. Tyra shrugged

"I really thought he had changed," Lyla spoke up as she handed Julie some toilet paper.

"I'm the biggest moron in the world. I want to go home. Can we please go home?" Julie begged.

"I'll talk to Landry," Tyra stood up and went out of the bathroom. Julie pushed the door shut. She heard Tyra screaming through the door.

"Get out Tim! I'm serious!!" Tyra yelled. There was a knock at the bathroom door. Lyla glanced at Julie. Julie shook her head as Lyla quickly locked the door.

"Jules, please come out. I can explain. I swear I didn't do anything…" Tim pleaded. Julie's tears began running down her face again. Lyla squeezed her shoulder.

"I will stay here all night if I have to… There are three other people that will eventually need to go to the bathroom… " Tim tried to explain. "Lyla, we're buddies, open the door please."

"I'm sorry Tim but I think you should leave," Lyla called through the door. Tim slid down to sit in front of the door, leaning on the wall for support. He noticed that Tyra, Landry an Street had made themselves comfortable on the beds, listening to everything being said.

"You know, Julie… I've never told you this but I remember the first time I ever saw you… Not the night at the stars… but when your family first moved to Dillon. You came to a practice with your dad and you were sitting in the bleachers the whole time. I remember thinking you looked like an angel with the sun shining on your hair. You were beautiful. You still are," Tim looked down into his hands. Julie was stubborn. She might not come out of the bathroom for the rest of the week. On the other side of the wall, Julie listened intently. Lyla was there to hold her hand and offer her strength.

Hours passed and Tim was still sitting at the door. Street and Landry had passed out and Tyra was flipping through the channels. Lyla had even dozed off on Julie's shoulder.

"Tim?" Julie finally spoke up.

"Yeah baby?" Tim called. Tyra turned the off and shook Street and Landry.

"You broke your promise. You promised to never hurt me and today you hurt me worse than anyone has ever hurt me before," Julie started crying again.

"I wish you would just believe me… That girl was the massage therapist for the team. She goes around to all the players to help relax their muscles…" Tim tried to explain not realizing how bad that sounded. Street and Landry shook their heads.

"So its okay because the whole team does it?" Julie asked shocked.

"It was a massage. That is all!" Tim told her frustrated.

"In her bra and panties? Tim, I'm not an idiot. Please stop acting like I am…" Julie said as she swung the door open and raced out the front door. Tim was up, chasing right behind her.

"Julie! Please wait," Tim called out as he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "That girl was nothing. I love you."

"The sad thing is that I thought you had changed," Julie cried. "This… me and you… it's over Tim. Just please leave me alone."

Tim looked at her with such hurt in his eyes. He let go of her arm and turned around and began to walk away. He turned back and saw that Julie was still standing there crying.

"This was really special… I wish you would have seen it," Tim choked on his words as he turned and disappeared into the dark Georgia night.

**End Flashback**

"Jules I know it's our wedding night and all… Do you mind if I go somewhere for a little bit? I won't be gone long…" Tim hated reliving that horrible summer. The extent of pain in which he endured during that time was unimaginable.

"Is everything okay?" Julie asked as she rolled over in Tim's bed. Tim was getting dressed.

"You're my wife… Everything is perfect," Tim smiled as he kissed her on the forehead before leaving the house.

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I thought I might find you here," Street rolled his wheelchair over to where Tim was standing on the football field.

"Julie called you?" Tim asked.

"She was worried," Street spoke. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Do you remember that summer when Julie and I were broken up? She brought it up tonight and it was like all the pain came flooding back."

"That was a nasty summer that is for sure," Street nodded. "But you know, you guys are married. You're in love. You found your way back to each other. Stop dwelling in the past and move forward. Start that family you guys were talking about tonight."

"Yeah… We've all come so far since Dillon…" Tim smiled.

"Some of us…" Street choked.

"No, look at you. You and Lyla are married and she is going to have a baby soon… I'd say you're doing better than most of us," Tim grinned.

"Maybe… "

**Flashback**

"Julie, you're going to be late for your first day of work," Tami called through Julie's bedroom door. It was her last summer at home. Soon she would be going away to school and she couldn't be more excited to get Away from all the memories.

"I'll almost ready," Julie called out as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. She loved life guarding during the summer. Most days it was the easiest job ever. Julie glanced at herself in the mirror one more time before opening the door to her parents hovering near the front door with Gracie Belle. They were all dressed in their swimming suits.

"Nuh- uh!" Julie shook her head as she grabbed her car keys from where they hung near the front door.

"Come on, Jules. We only have two months with you before you head out to Georgia…" Eric pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm driving my own car," Julie smiled as she dashed out the door.

"I think she's realizing how much she will miss us," Tami grinned.

Julie sat at her lifeguard tower watching all of Dillon, it seemed, splash around in the pool. The summers were so hot in Dillon, the pool was the only way to cool off. Landry, Tyra, and Lyla were all swimming around the deep end when Matt walked over to Julie.

"Hey, I didn't see you after graduation," Matt spoke casually. "My grandmother wanted a picture of us together."

"Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood to hang out there too long," Julie's eyes darted straight to Tim walking through the gate. "What's he doing here?"

"It's a public pool… He must be home for the summer," Matt sighed.

"I really wish this wasn't my job right now, so I could leave."

"What happened between you two anyway?" Matt asked as they watched Tim attempt to talk to Lyla and Tyra. Tyra completely ignored him as Lyla just shrugged. Tim looked up and caught Julies eyes. It took her breath away as she quickly looked elsewhere. Julie looked up just in time to see her father pulling Tim to the side.

"Hey coach," Tim spoke nervous about what Eric was going to say.

"Tim, I just wanted to talk to you about your next season… How are the bulldogs looking this year?" Eric asked.

"Oh," Tim smiled. "I thought you were going to say something about Julie…"

"Is something wrong with Julie?' Eric asked.

"She broke up with me, Coach. Something happened on her spring break and I tried to tell her what happened but she wouldn't believe me," Tim's eyes watered but he restrained himself.

"I had no idea. Tami and I had no idea you and Julie weren't together anymore," Eric was shocked. He looked over at his daughter and saw the deep sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, coach. She is all I think about all the time."

"Hang in there. If things were meant to be, they will work out. Jules is going to Georgia for college in the fall… I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her," Coach explained.

"I have to get her talking to me first," Tim sighed as Eric held out his hand for Tim to shake.

"Just hang in there, son."

Meanwhile at the Tower, Matt and Julie were watching Eric walk away from Tim.

"What do you think that was about?" Matt asked.

"I never told my parents Tim and I broke up," Julie sighed.

"How come?" Matt asked.

"Because if I said it out loud it would be true," Julie quickly whispered.

"HELP!" A voice cried from the water. It was Tim. He was swimming in the very deep end and he was struggling to catch his breath. Julie rolled her eyes. Tim was just trying to get her attention. She noticed the crowds of people staring back and forth from her to Tim.

"Do something!" One of the children cried out. Tim was now under the water, no longer struggling. Julie gasped before jumping into the pool after Tim. She pulled him above surface. His lips were blue. She began CPR.

"I thought he was faking," Julie heard Tyra whisper to Lyla.

All of a sudden, water spit out of Tim's mouth. He looked up at Julie and smiled.

"Like an angel," Tim whispered.

"Tim, I was so scared," Julie started sobbing as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Tim, are you okay?" Lyla asked as Tyra followed Julie. "You didn't fake that drowning, did you?"

"It started that way… But I got a cramp in my side and I lost control," Tim sat up.

"You really freaked her out," Matt shook his head as he walked out of the gate.

"She still loves me, huh?" Tim asked.

"You don't deserve it," Lyla shook her head as she helped Tim up. Tim watched as Julie and Tyra came out of the bathroom. Tim walked over to Julie.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked her gently.

"The question should be are you okay?" Julie asked shyly.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. You saved my life."

"I can't believe you would pull a stunt like that, Tim. If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask," Julie sighed as she climbed back up the tower.

"Yeah right, I have called you everyday for the past month and a half. You never answer…"

"Because there isn't anything left to say…"

"I never had sex with that girl. I haven't had sex with anyone but you for the past year and a half since we've been together. I would never do that."

"This really isn't the time or place, Tim."

"Tonight. I will pick you up from your house and we will talk…" Tim almost came across demanding.

"Okay. I will see you at seven!" Julie agreed. Tim was shocked.

"Seven it is."

Later that night, Tim was walking with Julie into Applebee's, he reached down to grab her hand. She shook it away.

"You look really pretty tonight," Tim mentioned.

"Thanks. You look nice too," Julie replied as they slid into a booth. "Tim, I just have to ask… You really haven't been with anyone other than me?"

"I swear on everything, Julie," Tim promised. "Can we please get back together?"

"I don't know… We'll see what happens, okay?" Julie asked.

"Okay," Tim agreed.

**End Flashback**

"What happened after that?" Street asked. "How long did she make you wait?"

Tim laughed.

**Flashback**

Julie had Tim pushed up against the door of his room at Billy's house a couple weeks after the pool incident. They had spent a lot of time together strictly as friends but the chemistry was undeniable.

"Jules," Tim pulled away. "What happened to seeing what happens?"

"I want you… Do you want me?" Julie asked as she kissed his neck.

"More than you know… Are you really sure about this?" Tim asked.

"Shh," Julie put her hand over his mouth. "Kiss me."

Tim obliged and they fell back onto his bed. Hours later, Tim was stroking Julie's hair.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I do…" Julie smiled.

"I have to leave for school this weekend… Do you want to ride together?" Tim asked.

Julie nodded.

**End Flashback**

"What's wrong?" Lyla asked Julie as they sipped on their drinks at a local coffee shop.

"Tim really wants a baby," Julie sighed.

"That's what the honeymoon is for," Lyla winked as she rubbed her belly. Julie frowned.

"I don't think I can have children," Julie declared as tears fell from her eyes.

To Be Continued


End file.
